


【皮水】女装情缘

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	1. Chapter 1

写这篇文的目的就是想看小嗲精sese，想看女装sese，至于西班牙的高考时间啊，填志愿时间啊，全是我瞎编的，人物年龄有所修改，人物出生的省份也有所修改，对不起我忏悔

 

卡西利亚斯在这群小孩面前第二次朗读了《游学守则》，他晃了晃这本小册子“在这一周游学的时间内，我希望大家不要搞出任何乱子。也希望这一周的参观学习，能让大家喜欢这所大学，下面，解散！”

高中生们嗷嗷叫着散开跑回了门牌上写着自己姓氏的宿舍，只有拉莫斯和托雷斯没有动，等人全部散光，拉莫斯一把扑进了卡西利亚斯怀里“melon！你不和我一起住么？Sese想和你一起住！”

卡西揉了揉他金色的脑袋“不行啊nene，我有自己的宿舍，不能和你一起住，再说南多和你一起住，他会照顾好你的。”他冲围观他们的托雷斯使了个颜色，托雷斯心领神会，走过来把赖在卡西怀里的拉莫斯往出拽“是啊sese，卡西是学生会副主席，要忙的事情很多的，我陪你不行么？”

“好吧，sese知道了。”拉莫斯不情不愿的松开卡西，跟着托雷斯往回走，他突然转身猛跑几步，狠狠的亲了卡西的双颊，一脸占了大便宜的嘻嘻嘻的拉着托雷斯跑远了，卡西利亚斯摸了自己被亲过的地方，没忍住笑了出来，nene这么大了，还这么爱撒娇，真不知道以后会找什么样的女朋友。

卡西利亚斯颠着手里的小册子，迎着夕阳的最后一丝余晖回到了学生会办公室，哈维和普约尔正围着电脑订对过两天颁奖典礼的流程，阿隆索坐在窗边翻着干事人员名单，伊涅斯塔一个人拿计算器算着不知道是什么时候的账本，只有皮克一个人翘着二郎腿边吃珍宝珠边玩手机，一看就是跟他那个发小手里抢的。

哈维抬头“回来了？旅途怎么样？这帮小孩还听话吧？”

“还不错，”卡西把小册子还给哈维“毕竟是我曾经带过的孩子，还是比较听话的。”

“有没有潜力股？”普约尔也饶有兴致“前锋也行，后卫也行，哪个位置都行！”

卡西腼腆的笑了“都是潜力股，如果他们没有潜力，根本不会入选我们的修学旅行呀。”

“这可不一样，”普约尔拿铅笔在空中画了个问号“真正的潜力股，是那种今年秋天入学，明年就可以和我们一起踢国际赛的人。”

“那你可得注意一下了，每个塞维利亚的孩子都很努力。”卡西回到自己的座位，从文件夹里抽出了这几天的游学项目安排。

 

近几年，越来越多的私立大学接受了财团支持，这让他们有足够多的助学金提供给各种特长生，家境普通的特长生们开始放弃公立大学的名气转头做了私立学校的金字招牌，于是公立国立学校们开始想出五花八门的招数来吸引学生，游学旅行，就是西班牙国立大学对于各种特长生提供的福利，目的是让特长生们在一周的校园学习和生活中，感受到国立大学的魅力，从而在填报志愿时报考这所学校。

卡西利亚斯带的游学团队，正是来自他所生活过的塞维利亚的小朋友们，他回塞维利亚接上这群由各个高中足球特长生组成的十五人小团体，把他们带到了西班牙的首都马德里，这其中就包括从小和他一起长大的拉莫斯和托雷斯。一对金发的小姐妹，哦不，是小兄弟。

卡西把可能出问题的细节都标注了出来，虽然这群孩子是能闹腾了点，但也不至于太出格吧，他努力把心放回肚子里，合上了本子。

 

可惜，他太小看这群崽子了。

现在这群崽子，正出现在大学旁边的一座酒吧里，他们包了一个雅间，开始豪饮。好不容易逃脱了家长的监管，卡西领队晚上也要下班，他们现在真的是无拘无束，想做什么就做什么，于是他们就跑来喝酒了。而且为了保证没有人告密，15个人必须全部都来，哪怕是不喝酒的托雷斯，也必须在场，好脾气的托雷斯就答应了。

啤酒一打一打的送来，没有人知道他们喝了多少；气氛越来越热烈，连托雷斯也被感染到喝了两瓶啤酒，他的好哥们拉莫斯，早就出现在拼酒的第一线，正和隔壁高中的后卫比对瓶吹谁吹得快。

正在这时，他们游学队的队长说话了“停....停一下！大家还记得咱们出发前的约定吗？”

队员们望过来，基本都是一脸迷茫，队长继续说“咱们当时.....嗝！明明说好的，来了要拼酒，谁输了就穿女装一个星期！”

哦~大家恍然大悟，想起来了，好像是有这么一出。

“不能这样！”说话的是刚刚吹完一瓶啤酒的拉莫斯“谁说比这个了啊！南多不能喝酒！你们这是占他便宜！”

对哦，大家又恍然大悟，托雷斯酒量不好，这样做那可有点欺负人了。

“那你说怎么办！”一个队员出言询问。

拉莫斯挠了挠头，这个嘛.......“转酒瓶好了！谁输了谁穿！”

于是这群小伙子快速绕桌子围了个圈，桌子的中心放了一支空酒瓶，由提出这个好建议的拉莫斯负责转瓶，拉莫斯给自己的手指哈了口气，使劲拧了一下瓶身，酒瓶高速旋转着，瓶口划过每一个人转了一圈又一圈，大家心惊胆战的盯着这支决定命运的瓶子慢慢 慢了下来，它划过了最后一圈，终于气数已尽的对准了一个人————正是费尔南多.托雷斯。

现场一片安静，所有的眼睛都盯在脸色粉扑扑的托雷斯身上，托雷斯是队里数一数二的好看，漂亮的脸庞、金色的头发、还有小鹿一样的眼睛，还有纤细的腰身和细长的小腿，这个人穿女装.....他们真的有眼福了！

托雷斯也意识到了什么，他的脸红了，撅着嘴，十分不情愿。

男孩子们开始起哄，让托雷斯现在就穿女装给他们看，“你穿女装一定好看！”队长盯着他不怀好意的笑着。

愿赌服输，托雷斯垂下眼睛，想说自己答应，可是他被拦住了，拉莫斯把托雷斯拉到自己的身后，冲大家嚷道“不许你们欺负南多！不就是女装么！我替他穿！！”

现场又是一片安静，托雷斯意识到发生了什么，伸手去拽拉莫斯，但是被对方按在了怀里“sese说要替南多穿裙子，你们有意见么！”

“当然有！”输了拼酒的隔壁中学后卫很不高兴“明明转到了托雷斯！你凭什么替他挨罚！”

“凭你们打不过我！”拉莫斯晃了晃自己沙包大的拳头，他可是足球队里最能打的人，在打架方面没人赢得过sese。

暴力镇压还是管用的，其他队员虽然不服气但也只能接受了这个结果，他们自我安慰着，拉莫斯穿裙子应该也挺好看的，只要他不打人，随他吧。

闹到这个份上，大家也没有了喝酒的兴趣，队长出去结了帐，男孩子们三三两两走回了自己的宿舍，托雷斯锁上房门，看到拉莫斯已经摊在床上，努力尝试趴着脱鞋，“sese，”他走过来坐在床边，摸了把对方金色的长发，“你不应该这样做，愿赌服输，我应该接受惩罚。”

“不可以！”拉莫斯把自己翻了个面，模糊不清的开口“他们觉得你好看！想占你便宜，sese看的清清楚楚，才不让他们得逞！”

“他们不敢拿我怎样，看几眼就看几眼，没关系的。”

“不行！”拉莫斯已经快睁不开眼，他实在是喝的太多了，“sese说过，要保护你的，还要保护melon，没人能欺负你们......没人........”话没说完，拉莫斯就睡着了。托雷斯替他脱了衣服还擦了把脸，“傻sese哟。”他怜爱的掐了把对方水嫩嫩的小脸，拉莫斯咂了咂嘴，睡得不省人事。

第二天上午，孩子们在卡西的带领下把整个学校都参观了一遍，卡西给他们讲了每一个校区每一片场地每一栋大楼的用处。

“这里，”卡西指着不远处一片绿油油的草坪“就是我们的足球训练场！”

孩子们爆发出一阵惊呼，虽然离得很远，但他们已经闻到了青草的香味，这种高质量的草坪，在塞维利亚没有哪个学校拥有，他们都想在上面好好感受一番，卡西满意的点点头，看了一下自己的手表“现在去吃饭，我已经打好了申请，下午2点到4点我们可以使用足球场。”孩子们欢呼着上来拥抱卡西，拉莫斯和托雷斯站在最后，一动不动。

下午两点，孩子们换好了各个学校的队服，整齐的站在球场上。卡西邀请了国立大学现任的学生会主席，也是足球队队长的哈维来给大家做讲解，孩子们几乎都听过哈维的大名，这个在各个青年赛里叱诧风云的天才，居然站在自己面前讲解球场的历史，这太令人激动了，“待会我想去要个他的签名！”托雷斯悄悄和拉莫斯说，拉莫斯哼了一声。

训练很快开始了，卡西指导，哈维旁观。没过一会儿，普约尔和伊涅斯塔也出现在场边，“怎么样?找到我们需要的潜力股了么？”普约尔托着腮问哈维，“很多人都不错，”哈维在自己的本子上画了两笔，“比如这个，还有那个。”

“是不错，”伊涅斯塔开口“功底扎实，精力集中，意识很好。”

“那就记下来，”普约尔敲了敲哈维的本子“然后告诉卡西，让这两个孩子一定要报国立！”

爱因斯坦的相对论说，面对一个火炉，一分钟好像一个小时；而面对一位美女，一小时仿佛只有一分钟。对于这群体育特长生来说，两个小时的训练仿佛只是一瞬间，卡西吹响结束的哨子时，大家心里感到的不是疲累，而是失落，他们还想继续在这片美丽的草坪上训练。

“那就报考国立吧！”卡西把皮球抱在怀里“以后我们一起，在这片草坪上训练！”

孩子们用力的点了点头。

第一天的游学结束了，大家洗过澡后飞速的围住了拉莫斯和托雷斯的房间，队长拿出了一个大包裹塞给拉莫斯“给你裙子，现在去换，我们就在门口等你！”

拉莫斯冲他们比了个中指，回到了自己宿舍，托雷斯不放心的跟进去帮忙，其他男孩子就站在门外，yy拉莫斯女装的样子，毕竟他们从来没想过这头球场上的野狼会有穿小裙子的一天，这可是件了不得的事情，一定要拿来好好奚落他一番。

“现在放弃还来得及。”托雷斯看着拉莫斯套上那件短袖衬衫，又穿上了深色的格子裙，建议他放弃。

“不要，sese说好自替你穿就是替你穿。”拉莫斯坐在床上穿袜子，头都没抬。

“sese，你还不清楚这是什么意思，你要在这一周的每一个下午都穿着裙子出去逛一个小时才能回来，”托雷斯皱着眉头，表情严肃，“你没必要为我做到这个程度，我自己也可以。”

拉莫斯穿好了袜子和鞋，站起来蹦跶了两下，这条制服裙太短了，只到他的大腿根，他稍微弯下腰，后面人就能清楚的看到他的白色三角内裤，“我知道啊南多，sese不怕的，sese能搞定，你别担心啦！”

托雷斯知道改变不了拉莫斯的想法，于是他给拉莫斯系好了衬衫上的小领带，然后半跪下，给拉莫斯系好了女式皮鞋上的蝴蝶结。

拉莫斯在镜子面前转了个圈，觉得自己真的是太美了，穿啥像啥！他掏出了包裹底部的一顶金色的大波浪假发，有模有样的戴在头上，可是他带偏了，又丑又歪，托雷斯忍不住笑了，把拉莫斯拉到椅子上坐下，细心的替他带好了假发，镜子里出现了一个漂亮姑娘，金色的长发，圆圆的眼睛，性感的短裙，修长的大腿，还有.......托雷斯看出来问题，他指甲在拉莫斯胸前轻轻一划，对方捂着胸颤声叫了出来，“南多你干嘛！”拉莫斯捂住胸口后退两步，托雷斯居然用指甲去划他的乳头！

托雷斯扶额“sese！女孩子是要穿内衣的，不然就会像刚刚那样，被人看到凸起。”

“可是sese是男孩子！”拉莫斯还是没有放下护着胸口的手。

“你现在要扮演的就是女孩子啊。”托雷斯在包裹里继续挑挑拣拣，找到一件肉色的内衣，“穿上它，除非你想让所有人都盯着你的胸。”

拉莫送发誓这是托雷斯头一次如此的强势，他就这样眯着眼看着自己脱掉衬衫，不情不愿的穿上了那件胸衣，拉莫斯扣不上背后的三排扣子，还是托雷斯给他细细扣好的。

最后托雷斯又重新给他系好领带，拉着他出了门，哇哦，围观的男孩子嘴里仿佛能塞下鸡蛋，这人是球场暴徒拉莫斯么？这明明是个好看的大姐姐！

拉莫斯就抱着手任凭他们围观，看就看，又不会少一块皮！等大家把他从上到下欣赏完一遍后，拉莫斯凉凉的开口，“让开让开，不要碍着sese去逛街。”大家赶快让开一条路，托雷斯凑上去给了他一个拥抱，“出去小心sese，早点回来！”

拉莫斯拍拍他的后背，看到托雷斯身后的队友默默的举起了一支口红，果然，托雷斯接过了口红给他浅浅的画了一层，拉莫斯咂咂嘴，觉得这种触感太奇怪了，姑娘们就是天天涂着这玩意满大街走的？不怕沾一牙？

于是拉莫斯一个人在学校里漫无目的乱转着，他发现不管在哪，总有人盯着他看，还有胆大的男生过来问他要电话，拉莫斯只能微笑着摇摇头，他可不想告诉别人自己电话。他走到了下午练习的足球场，国立大学的足球队正在这里披着晚霞练习，拉莫斯走到看台，找了一个位置坐下，他们又没规定这一个小时要去哪，他就要坐在这里看一个小时训练再回去！

他的身边也坐了不少来看训练的女孩子，她们叽叽喳喳的讨论着哪个队员更帅，自己想让谁做男朋友。

“学生会的几个人都没来！”一个女生失落的敲着手机，“我特意来看哈维的！”拉莫斯坐在旁边窃喜，‘我可是见到哈维了呢，他还给我们讲话了，羡慕吧！’

“听说过几天学生会有活动，他们都请假了！”另一个女生吸了口饮料，“可惜了，没有卡西看，我最近超迷他的扑救，太帅了！”拉莫斯在旁边骄傲的扬起了头“我家melon就是帅！可惜他不会喜欢你，melon最喜欢sese！”

“那咱们回去吧~也许路上能看到皮克呢！他最近总去隔壁学校看望梅西~”女孩子们站起来走了，拉莫斯坐在旁边思考，皮克？那是谁?

拉莫斯思考的时候，看到一颗足球向自己的方向飞来，他站起身决定一个抽射把球踢回去，可刚刚抬脚就想起自己穿的是短裙，他只要抬腿所有人就都能看到他白色的三角裤了！拉莫斯看着这颗还有两秒就要打到自己头的皮球，闭上了眼，被打到头就打到头吧，总比露内裤好。

嘭的一声，球没有打到他的脑袋，拉莫斯慢慢睁开眼，他看到一个大个子站在自己面前，那个人有着一双像海一样的蓝眼睛，抱着那颗差点砸到他头的足球，担心的盯着他“你....”两人同时开口，“你先说.....”又同时开口，“你没事吧.....”第三次同步。

两人盯着彼此，脸都红了起来。

拉莫斯想“哇！英雄救美！”

从小喜欢童话故事的拉莫斯最喜欢救美的英雄，英雄多棒啊，他自己也励志做一个保护所有美人的英雄（比如卡西，比如托妞）。

那个男人心里也在想“哇！漂亮姑娘！”

从小喜欢童话故事的皮克最喜欢被英雄救的美人，漂亮姑娘多好啊，他自己励志要找一个漂亮姑娘做自己的恋人（比如面前这一个）。

远处队友的呼喊引起了皮克的注意，他抱着球，冲被自己救了的漂亮姑娘打招呼“你好，我是皮克，你没伤到吧？”

漂亮姑娘摇摇头，棕色的大眼睛盯着皮克，没有说话。

“呃.....那就好，我去训练了，再见！”皮克抱着皮球迅速的逃跑了，没错，是逃跑，因为他根本不知道该如何去搭讪这个让他一见钟情的姑娘。更何况，皮克扫了一眼球场，来看训练的姑娘大部分都有了想要得手的目标，今天他们学生会的都请假了，那么女孩的梦中情人，应该就在这群队友中，说不定还是哪个队友的女朋友呢！想到这，皮克更难过了，他跑进场地，奋力的开始热身，仿佛只要他跑到够快，悲伤就追不上他一样。

Tbc

卡西水好吃，托水也好吃。  
就是想看大家都宠sese，毕竟是西班牙最嗲的小可爱了，谁不爱呢？


	2. Chapter 2

皮克的眼神不时地往看台上瞟，再一次被法布雷加斯的高球打到了头。他揉揉脑袋，把足球捡起来还给法布雷加斯，对方夺过球，有点生气“杰瑞，你在搞什么？想去工作就去干活，别在这里给我们添乱！”他以为皮克在为学生会不准他参加下周优秀学生颁奖典礼的工作而心不在焉。

皮克被惩罚的原因是，他前天去隔壁学校找他们共同的发小梅西，两人打fifa打到半夜，皮克翻墙进学校的时候被等在墙下逮人保安部和学生处抓了个正着，普约尔去领人的时候脸都绿了，皮克在学生会面前做了检讨，被哈维勒令好好反省，禁止参加接下一周的学生会工作才罢休。

大家都以为皮克是为自己被勒令反省才心不在焉，实际上，他才不为这种事烦恼，他现在满心满眼都是坐在看台上的漂亮姑娘，那个漂亮姑娘到底是为谁来的，皮克一定要搞清楚。

皮克不断地骚扰着他们队友们，把所有人都拉到一边去说悄悄话“你看那边，看台倒数第五层那个姑娘，就是裙子最短的那个，你认识吗？”

所有的队友都说没见过，皮克放下心来，他拉着法布雷加斯跑圈，边跑边向他提问“你说我可以直接去约她吗？还是先问问她来找谁？问她是哪个学院的？”

法布雷加斯被他的喋喋不休搞得头晕脑胀，话不过大脑的说“你这么帅，说什么她都会答应，快去约她吧不要和我说了！”

皮克如同吃了定心丸闭住嘴，决定待会一定要快点洗澡，不再对别人做恶作剧，他要赶在美人儿离场前截住她！

 

球队的训练很快结束了，拉莫斯看着队员们收拾散落满场的皮球和三角锥，依依不舍的站起来，国立大学的训练水平真高啊，训练课设置也好，自己还没看够呢......他拍了拍裙子后面的尘土，低头看了下表，已经一个半小时了，可以回去了。他扭头往通道上走，在踏上看台最后一个台阶时，他听到后面有人叫他“嗨！你好！”

拉莫斯扭过头，一个人站在几层台阶下，笑嘻嘻的望着他。

“你好啊，我叫杰拉德皮克。”蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“刚刚是不是吓到你啦？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，看着对方小跑上来站到了他旁边，“没有就好！”对方挠了挠头，显然没想好下一句该说什么。

“你，你喜欢足球么？”对方继续搭讪。

拉莫斯想了想到底要不要说真话，显然他不应该说真话，他应该说不喜欢然后说自己还有事接着掉头走掉，可他无法说谎，他永远无法对足球说谎，于是他说“喜欢足球。”

哦这低音该死的性感！！皮克露出了一个憨厚的笑容“真巧，我也喜欢！”

两人对视着，都没有再开口。皮克的肚子突然响了一声，拉莫斯噗的笑了出来，皮克摸了摸肚子有点尴尬，他没吃午饭，早就饿了。

但他用搭讪缓解了尴尬“我还没吃饭，你要和我一起吃晚饭么？”说完他就想打飞自己的脸，这叫什么粗鲁搭讪方式，他应该温柔的问姑娘自己有没有这个荣幸和她一起共进晚餐而不是问姑娘要不要和自己吃饭！

“呃，我，我不是这个意思，我是想说，我有没有这个荣幸和你一起.....”

“好。”

“啊？”

“要吃什么？我饿了。”

去食堂的路上，皮克偷偷低头看漂亮姑娘的脸色，对方面色如常，没有计较他刚刚失礼的言行，漂亮姑娘正左看看又看看，对校园的一切都很好奇，仿佛第一次见一样。

他们随着人流来到了食堂，拉莫斯看着五层楼的大楼发出了惊呼，这座食堂比他家住的楼都大！他发现皮克疑惑的盯着他，赶快把嘴张得更大假装打了个哈欠，皮克带他走进食堂，掏出了自己的饭卡问姑娘想吃什么。

拉莫斯眼睛亮晶晶的盯着窗口上的饭菜配图，目光扫过来扫过去，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔了下嘴唇，“什么都好！”

皮克觉得自己什么都不好了，他掩饰的给姑娘拉开凳子，赶快跑去点菜。

没多久他就端着满满的一个托盘回来，上面放着两份套餐，每份套餐都包括一碗炖菜（头盘）和一份肉类（主菜）（皮克体贴的选择了牛排和鸡排让姑娘可以选择），一个面包，一杯饮料和一个水果。他放下盘中表示还单独点了几个菜，“你先吃不用等我啦！”皮克指了指最靠边的窗口，拿着单据再一次挤进了人潮涌动的队伍。拉莫斯闻着面前饭菜的香味，咽了口口水，没有动面前的叉子。

皮克又挤了回来，这次他的托盘里摆了几份明显和套餐水平不一样的菜品，烤鲭鱼、夹肉包浇汁红虾和一大盘海鲜饭，“今天是星期四！所以我买了一大盘海鲜饭！”皮克高兴地坐在他对面，“谢谢你等我！”他拿起叉子递给拉莫斯“一起吃吧~”

拿起叉子的一刹那，两个人的眼中都冒出了狼一样的光芒，低下头开始狼吞虎咽，他们四毫不客气地飞快地吃光了自己的那份套餐，在胃袋稍有饱意的时候，他们终于放松下来冲对方露出了一个笑容，皮克假装不经意的扫过对方的空空如也的盘子，这个姑娘居然吃的和他一样快？女生吃饭也这么快吗？？

不过他依然绅士的站起身，把海鲜饭往对方的盘子里拨了一半，又把烤鲭鱼从中间切开示意对方拿走大的那半。姑娘第一次冲他露出了真心的笑容，她拿勺子舀了一勺饭，美滋滋的送进嘴里，冲皮克笑道“这个好吃！”

皮克觉得自己的心又被人射了一箭。

姑娘显然是不饿了，她慢悠悠的哼着一支皮克没听过的歌，皮克用纸巾擦了擦手，把剥好的红虾送到了姑娘盘子里，“谢谢。”对方眨眨眼，想了想，也把自己剥好的虾放进了皮克盘子里。

皮克把姑娘剥的虾拿勺子翻了翻，开心的送进了嘴里“不知道是不是心理原因，一到星期四就觉得食堂的海鲜饭特别好吃。”

“我刚刚就想问了，”姑娘吃了一根鱿鱼须“星期四和海鲜饭有什么关系？”

短暂的沉默，皮克想了想，带着迟疑的回答“因为周四是马德里区大学的海鲜饭日啊。”

“那为什么周四是海鲜饭日啊？”姑娘好奇的追问，皮克继续解答“因为伊比利亚半岛地形多山，马德里在最中间，距离海边很远，路途不便。周一打捞上来的各种海鲜送到马德里已经是周四了，所以周四的海鲜是最新鲜的，大家都在周四做海鲜饭，久而久之这就变成了一个马德里的传统，大家都觉得这一天的海鲜饭最新鲜最好吃。”

“哇哦，”姑娘发出小声的惊叹，“原来是这样，这海鲜饭可不能剩，sese要全部吃完。”

皮克看姑娘埋头吃饭，有点惊讶“入学的时候生活老师都会讲的呀，你怎么不知道？”

对方抬起圆眼看了他一眼，低下头继续吃饭。皮克在心里想给自己一拳，让你揭人家短！

“呃，我还不知道你叫什么呢，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”皮克把果汁杯子推给对方，顺势问道。

姑娘咽下饭，想了想，“sese，朋友们都叫我sese。”

皮克很高兴，原来我已经属于朋友了啊。“你是哪个学院的？大几了？我之前从来没见过你。”

漂亮姑娘头也没抬“不告诉你。”

好吧，看来还不是时候，皮克小心翼翼“等你愿意的时候再告诉我呀，我可以等。”

姑娘放下勺子，眼看着就要站起来，皮克眼疾手快递上去一个夹肉包，漂亮姑娘盯着夹肉包，纠结了一会儿，伸手接过来咬了一口，皮克松了口气，第一次约会就惹怒了对方可不好，没错，皮克管着叫约会。

他们相顾无言的一人吃了一只包子，最后皮克拿起了苹果和橙子，“走吧，我送你回宿舍。”

回宿舍的路上，皮克给他心目中的女神讲了训练中有趣的事情，逗得对方笑了起来，“你说的这个一般！上次sese遇到的才好玩呢，上次........”突然拉莫斯停止了讲话，皮克正听的入神“怎么啦，发生什么啦？”

“不告诉你了！”

“欸？告诉我吧我很想听。”

“不！Sese不说了！”拉莫斯看了皮克一眼“等我们熟了再和你说。”

皮克心里小鹿乱撞，听见了吗她说熟了之后要给我讲小秘密！（？？？）

拉莫斯自己丢下皮克向前走去，被对方一把握住了手腕，“你干嘛！”拉莫斯想挣开他，皮克却轻易的放了手，他从口袋里掏出苹果和橘子递给对方，“这边是女生宿舍，再往前就是男生宿舍区了哦~”

拉莫斯握着刚刚被捏过的手腕，没有接他的水果，头也不回的向女生宿舍楼跑去。

“明天见！”皮克挥舞着手臂，“明天我会按时去训练的！”

漂亮姑娘扭过头看了他一眼，哒哒哒的跑远了，皮克摸了摸自己的心脏，那里快速的跳动着。

妈妈，我恋爱了。

 

拉莫斯躲在树丛的阴影中，确定皮克离开了之后，才走了出来，他偷偷摸摸的回到了自己的宿舍楼，游学队伍被安排进了单独的宿舍楼内，并没有人看到他穿女装回来，他推开门，托雷斯正和几个人坐在床上打牌。

“你回来了？没事吧？”托雷斯扔下牌走过来看他。

拉莫斯把假发摘下来，揉了揉被箍的不舒服的后脑，“没事，sese很好。”

其他队友们看到这里识趣的站起来告辞，本来他们就是监督拉莫斯会不会偷偷跑回来的，没想到这个人一走就是两个多小时，还真是超额完成任务。

托雷斯锁好门，拉莫斯已经脱了裙子和皮鞋，他的下身只剩一条三角裤和黑色的制服袜，托雷斯盯着他结实的小腿肚看了一阵，走过去给拉莫斯解下了小领带。“去洗个澡，然后休息，今天训练了两个小时累坏了吧。”

拉莫斯脱掉了全身的束缚，蹬着拖鞋一蹦一跳的进了浴室，托雷斯把他扔了一床的女装捡起来，从桌子下面拿出粉色的塑料瓶放了进去，他已经洗好了两人今天用过的球衣，拉莫斯4和托雷斯9 正一起晾在阳台的晾衣杆上，待会给sese也洗一下这个吧，托妞暗自想，不然明天sese穿着会不舒服。他听见拉莫斯在边冲澡边唱歌，心情很好的样子。

就这样，游学第一天结束了。

第二天的安排更加充实，高中生们上午去参观了图书馆和影像资料室，下午则继续训练，训练结束后，自然是女装时间。

拉莫斯轻车熟路，在托雷斯的帮助下穿戴好一切出发了，他走到了同样的位置坐下，球队训练已经开始了，一个个子最高的人跑着跑着步就冲他大幅度挥舞双臂，仿佛跳舞一样奇怪，拉莫斯笑了出来，他也挥了挥手，对方就立马和打鸡血一样冲到了队伍的最前面，拉莫斯盯着那个身影，表情明媚。

训练结束后，拉莫斯坐在位置上没动，果然，一个身影快速的冲出了更衣室朝他跑来，对方跑上看台像昨天一样站在离他四五个台阶的地方打招呼“sese，早啊！”

拉莫斯觉得他听到了心动的声音。

两个人又一起去吃了饭，今天皮克没有点套餐，他点了三个和昨天不同的菜，又点了一盘海鲜饭，他感觉昨天姑娘很喜欢吃这个，还买了两罐饮料，漂亮姑娘果然很开心，她和皮克分食了一切食物，还笑着和皮克讲了小时候的一些趣事。

“你的家在哪里啊?”皮克很好奇，“以后再告诉你！”漂亮姑娘叼着叉子，咽下嘴里的肉，含糊不清的开口。

 

饭后皮克有点紧张，“你愿意和我去校园里走走吗？”

漂亮姑娘看了看已经黑下来的天色，没说话，皮克赶忙解释“不会很晚的！就一会儿。”

漂亮姑娘答应了。

两个人在校园里走了走，皮克给拉莫斯讲了讲校园里各个景点的小故事，什么这个雕像是81届学员送的，那个喷泉里被扔的全是硬币是因为大家都想表白成功。皮克拿出两枚硬币问拉莫斯“你要扔么？闭着眼睛能丢到上层喷水池，据说能表白成功哦。”

拉莫斯接过来，闭眼随手一丢，命中红心，“你真厉害！”皮克鼓起掌来，“那当然！Sese是有名的射手！”

“什么？”皮克觉得他没听清。

“没，没什么，我是说我投球很厉害。”

皮克也把硬币扔了进去，并且暗自下定决心，在两人认识七天后，就表白！

皮克再次把姑娘送回了女生宿舍，拉莫斯也再次跑回了男生宿舍。托雷斯觉得不对劲，拉莫斯一天比一天回来的晚，今天他居然出去了三个多小时！sese绝不是女装癖，他在外面呆这么久到底是为什么，他正想问，就听到了敲门声，卡西利亚斯来了。

“nene你在吗？开门啊我是melon！”

拉莫斯刚刚脱完裙子，还没脱上衣，揪着衬衫下摆一脸惊恐的不知道该怎么办了。托雷斯当机立断把拉莫斯推进浴室让他从里面锁好门，然后把所有女装扔进了自己被子下面。

“伊戈尔，sese在洗澡，没法来开门。”托妞心虚的笑着把卡西迎了进来。

卡西走进来，有点奇怪“你们不是练完洗过了吗，这时候又洗一次做什么？”

“这不是，有点出汗吗。”托妞眼神游离抓起了桌上的浴巾，“我去给sese送毛巾！”

卡西放下手里的购物袋“我给你和nene买了点零食，这两天他是不是憋坏了，我看他每天在训练时都特别用劲。”

“那是肯定，”托妞从门口的置物台上给卡西拿了瓶可乐，“sese牟着劲儿想上国立，当然很用心。”

卡西接过可乐一屁股坐在托雷斯床上，托雷斯顺势坐在拉莫斯床上，卡西拧瓶盖的时候眼神扫过sese的床下，他愣住了，那里，有一双女式皮鞋。

圣卡西的眼神凌厉起来，他盯着托雷斯“南多，你和我说实话，nene是不是最近搞了什么坏事！”

托雷斯大气也不敢喘一下，他看着卡西的眼神，盘算着自己过关的概率“sese最近....没做什么坏事，真的没有！”

“真的没有么？”

“千真万确！”托雷斯咬牙坚持自己的观点。

卡西没有再说话，他相信有托雷斯看着拉莫斯不会干坏事，也相信nene不会做出把女孩子带回宿舍瞎搞这种事，毕竟他一心扑在足球上，而且，他还是个都没和女孩子怎么说过话的处男。（sese：？？？）

他们说话的间隙，裹着浴巾的拉莫斯从浴室里出来了，他看到卡西很开心，“melon！”一嗓子就扑了过来，卡西接过拉莫斯的时候不着痕迹的把他从上到下看了个遍，身上没有一点痕迹，应该并没有和女人瞎搞。

他放下心来，把拉莫斯从怀里放到地上“去穿衣服nene，小心着凉！”

托雷斯给拉莫斯让开床位，卡西顺势往旁边坐了一点给托雷斯让地方，他屁股被什么东西硌到了，他撩开被子的一角，下面露出了一条格子裙，卡西默不作声的把被子盖好，装作什么都没有发生，托雷斯在帮拉莫斯找衣服，并没有注意到这一切。卡西放下心来，看来和女孩子有来往的是南多而不是nene，他就说嘛，nene才搞不定女孩子。

拉莫斯终于穿好了一身正常的居家服，赖在卡西身边不肯走。两姐妹一左一右围着他饶是圣卡西也会飘飘然一下，当然伊戈尔很快就调整了情绪，他是过来问拉莫斯今天愿不愿意和他住，他的舍友今天有事不在。“你不是早就想和我一起住么，我带你参观一下学长宿舍。”

拉莫斯一蹦三尺高，抱着卡西利亚斯狠狠的亲了几口，“sese要和melon一起住！我们带上南多好不好，留他一个人sese不放心！”

托雷斯当即双手打叉“我才不去，我才不要和你挤一个床睡觉，你还记得你以前是怎么折腾我的吗，居然睡着睡着还能转个圈。”

拉莫斯被托雷斯先发制人的拒绝了，有点不开心，他还没说话就被托雷斯一把掐住了脸“快和伊戈尔走吧，记得早点休息，明天还要上课呢！”

就这样，拉莫斯跟着卡西一起来到了大二的学生宿舍，果然比他们住的大一点，拉莫斯坐在卡西的桌子前，看着他满桌子的各种资料，有点呆，“melon！国立有这么多东西要学吗？Sese学习不好！”

“不是啊，这些有很多是球队的资料和学生会的工作，nene如果你以后做了足球队长或者学生会长，就要学会所有的东西哦。”

“sese不想做队长，melon永远是sese的队长。”

卡西看着对方一脸理所当然的样子，冲他点了下下巴，拉莫斯心领神会凑了过来，卡西亲了亲他的额头“傻nene！”

“sese可聪明呢！”拉莫斯坐在弹簧凳上用脚把凳子划来划去，他划到门前时正巧门响了，他站起来想都没想就打开门，皮克的脸出现在离他不到二十公分的地方。

皮克一脸震惊，“你是----------”


	3. Chapter 3

拉莫斯和皮克对视着，大气也不敢出，皮克的眼光在他脸上扫来扫去，充满了怀疑，“你是谁？”

拉莫斯紧张的吸了口气，皮克发现自己了，是不是该立刻坦白冲他道歉啊。

“我.......我是........”

“他是我弟弟！”卡西从拉莫斯身后探出头来，他一手揽住拉莫斯的肩一手去抓皮克的肩膀，“杰瑞，你怎么来了？”

皮克移开目光，冲卡西扬了扬手中的文件夹，“大卫让我把这个给你，明天开会的资料。”

卡西接过夹子，把皮克让进了屋子，“谢谢你专门给我拿来，这是拉莫斯，我在塞维利亚的好兄弟。”

“我说呢！”皮克搔搔头“你的宿舍出现一个从来没见过的人，我还以为进贼了呢！”

“有谁敢偷到学生会宿舍啊~”卡西笑了笑，示意拉莫斯去和对方打个招呼。拉莫斯不情不愿的走过去，向皮克伸出一只手“我是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，你好。”

“杰拉德皮克。”两只手在空中握在一起，皮克盯着拉莫斯的脸“我们是不是以前见过，我感觉很熟悉你的样子。”

“没，没有吧，se...我是头一次来马德里。”

“真的吗？我感觉一定在哪见过你！”皮克紧追不放。

“喂喂别撩我家小孩，该干什么干什么去！”卡西扔过来一个苹果，皮克接过啃了一口，向外走去，“告辞告辞！明天见啦伊戈尔~”

拉莫斯把门锁好，长出一口气，还好没被发现，不然会给melon惹上大麻烦。

卡西利亚斯把自己的床铺铺好，示意拉莫斯去睡觉，“明天还要早起，nene你该休息了哦。”

拉莫斯裹着被子看卡西打开台灯坐在写字台前“melon不休息么？”

“还有一些资料要整理，nene你先睡吧。”

拉莫斯把身体转到背光的那头，忧心忡忡地闭上了眼睛。

 

第三天，第四天，第五天，拉莫斯每天都和皮克见面，他们的交流更深入了，皮克已经把自己从小到大的所见所闻全部和拉莫斯说了一遍，拉莫斯也讲了很多小时候和托雷斯以及卡西利亚斯做的有趣的事情，但他隐藏了名字，只说同自己的友人玩耍。两个人越聊越投机越聊越尽兴，他们都喜欢足球，都喜欢恶作剧，还同样喜欢音乐和艺术。拉莫斯说他的吉他弹得很好，皮克说自己的口哨吹的也不错。

拉莫斯从来没有见过和他这么合拍的人，虽然他与托雷斯和卡西利亚斯感情亲密，但是这种感情和对皮克的感情不一样的，即使是没谈过恋爱的拉莫斯也有一种模模糊糊的直觉，这是不是喜欢呢？他看到皮克眼中也有一样的光芒，那种热烈的，真诚的，仿佛能将一切燃烧殆尽的情感，到底是不是喜欢呢？

“sese，”皮克和他肩并肩走在林荫路上“我觉得我们是天造地设的一对，你怎么看呢？”

“啥是天造地设？”

“呃，就是，我能不能握你的手？”皮克放弃了向姑娘解释成语，他想握紧对方的手。

漂亮姑娘想了想，还是把自己的手放进了对方手中，皮克发现她的手没比自己的小多少，果然个子高的女生手脚都大啊！皮克美滋滋的拉着对方来到喷泉旁的长凳上坐下，“sese，我家在离这里不太远的加泰罗尼亚，放假的时候你愿意去我家做客吗？我家有自己的酒庄，我们可以在那里住几天。”皮克满怀期待的邀约，照两人现在的进度看，她绝对会答应。

可是姑娘没有答应，她的眼光暗淡下来，抿住嘴“我想，也许不行。”

“为什么？”皮克很失望，他以为两个人现在发展良好，自己这个请求会在对方的考虑范围内。

“杰瑞，”漂亮姑娘抬起眼睛，“如果有人骗了你，你会原谅他吗？”

“会吧。”皮克大大咧咧的说“不过也得看是什么事情，小事可以，原则性问题不行。”

“什么是原则性问题呢？”

“这个嘛，”皮克皱着眉想了半天“目前还没有人骗过我啊，我的朋友们都很真诚，不存在这个问题。”

“当你对别人报以真诚和友善，为什么会有人欺骗你伤害你呢？”

漂亮姑娘腾的站起来，“我累了，想回去。”

皮克忙不迭的跟上“sese你怎么了，身体不舒服么？”

对方没有回话，走的飞快，皮克疾跑几步追上她，陪着脸色不好的姑娘回了宿舍楼，分别的时候，皮克依然不放心“sese你怎么了，脸色这么差，身体不舒服么。”

姑娘摇了摇头，心不在焉“我回去了，晚安。”

皮克看着对方消失在小路上，不解的抓了抓头。

拉莫斯回到宿舍，他一把把假发甩到地上，又泄愤似的踢掉了鞋子，扔掉袜子，把裙子丢在饮水机盖子上，托雷斯从洗手间出来，看到这一切，惊呆了。

还没等他问，拉莫斯“哇”的一声哭了出来，他跌跌撞撞的扑进托雷斯怀里，托雷斯吓坏了，他搂着对方慢慢后退，最后坐在床上，他让拉莫斯坐在自己腿上，对方搂着他的脖子没说话，眼泪却把他的t恤领口沾湿一大片。

等拉莫斯稍微冷静下来，托雷斯尝试着开口“sese怎么了，是不是有人欺负你，别怕别怕，南多去帮你打回来，没人能欺负sese。”

拉莫斯没有抬头，终于止住了哭泣，他边打嗝边咳嗽，明显是被呛到了，托雷斯替他顺了半天气，拉莫斯才断断续续的说“南多，才不会打架呢，sese不要你去打人。”

“那就告诉我到底发生什么了好不好。”托雷斯小幅摇晃着身上的人，替他拍背。已经青春期的拉莫斯比托雷斯还要高还要壮，托雷斯却还像小时候一样把他整个裹到自己怀里安慰。

小时候拉莫斯和托雷斯因为长的像女孩子总被街上的坏小子欺负，每当这种时候拉莫斯就冲上去与对方厮打成一团，别看打架的时候天不怕地不怕，拉莫斯回来却抱着和他一样鼻青脸肿的托雷斯呜呜的哭，每当这个时候托雷斯就抱着他亲亲他安慰他，两个小孩就这样跌跌撞撞的一起成长，直到他们遇到了搬到拉莫斯隔壁的卡西利亚斯，那个隔壁的大哥哥带他们走进了足球场，告诉他们如果与其总是想暴力还击那些欺负他们的人，不如把经历发泄到这里，‘足球会替你说话。’卡西利亚斯把一颗儿童足球递给托雷斯，托雷斯又递给拉莫斯，之后他们变成了跟在卡西利亚斯身后的小不点，再也没有人敢欺负他们。

托雷斯哼着歌，一下一下拍着拉莫斯后背，他的好朋友终于调整好情绪，竹筒倒豆子一般讲述了这五天来的全部事情。托雷斯听着听着，脸色阴沉下来。

上帝啊，托雷斯觉得自己的脑袋要爆炸了，他知道拉莫斯惹上的人是谁了，杰拉德皮克，现任学生会成员，足球队队员，但是更多人则知道他的另一个身份——西班牙国立大学校长的孙子。

拉莫斯说完了，用托雷斯的领口擦了擦眼睛，从他肩头抬起眼，“南多，sese该怎么办啊，sese不应该骗杰瑞的，可是没办法，那个时候sese本来就是女孩子啊。”

托雷斯放开他，捡起散落满屋的东西，他的头脑高速的运作着，努力想找出解决的方法，如果现在向杰拉德皮摊牌，拉莫斯恐怕会直接丧失进国立的机会。可是如果他们骗过皮克，等拉莫斯随塞维利亚的队员们进入国立，这件事也一定会穿帮，那个时候只要皮克从中作梗，拉莫斯一定会被搞到开除。这都不是重点！托雷斯抬眼看了一下正揉着眼睛喝水的拉莫斯，重点是sese好像真的对那个男人动心了，他动心了，那就什么都完了。

托雷斯把所有衣物收拾好，坐下来同拉莫斯对视，“sese，你是不是喜欢他？”

拉莫斯的脸红了“sese没有......”他在托雷斯如炬的目光下无所遁形“好吧，也不是，就是，一点点喜欢他。”

“那么sese，他喜欢你么？”

“喜欢！”拉莫斯没有一点迟疑，“sese看得出，他喜欢sese。”

托雷斯耙耙自己前额散落的碎发“sese啊，他到底喜欢你，还是喜欢那个你扮演的姑娘？”

拉莫斯没了声音，大眼睛里立刻蒙上了一层泪水，他就是知道这个问题的答案，所以才如此难过。

托雷斯没多说话，他揉了揉拉莫斯的头发，让他自己想想该怎么办。拉莫斯坐在漆黑的寝室里，盯着天花板上的某个点，半宿没睡。

第二天早晨，托雷斯爬起来穿衣服，他觉得拉莫斯一定起不来，所以早起了一会儿决定去食堂给两人买早饭回来吃。他刚穿好上衣，拉莫斯就幽幽的转过身来，“早啊南多，”他顶着巨大的黑眼圈“sese睡醒了。”

两个人肩并肩坐在食堂里吃面包，拉莫斯吨吨吨干掉牛奶，看着慢条斯理吃饭的托雷斯，突然说话了：“南多，sese今天要去解释清楚。”

“好啊，”托雷斯并没有显得多高兴，“鉴于我们明天就要回赛维了很高兴你能做出这个决定。需要我陪你去么？”

“不需要！你还怕他打我不成？”

托雷斯的脸色微变，拉莫斯的神色也不好看了，“不是吧南多，杰瑞他不是那种人。”

托雷斯立刻给他科普了自己听到的关于这个风云人物的八卦，什么皮克从小就欺负人，经常把同球队的队友打哭，还偷过一个舍友的全部家当，只留了一个空房间让人家哇哇大哭，就是一个恶霸；还有他仗着自家的权势才进的学生会和足球队，自称皮看穿实际上却是个经常漏球走神的乌龙球纪录保持者；还有他前几天才出去找隔壁学校的漂亮姑娘睡觉，半夜翻墙回来被保安逮了个正着，要不是学生会护着他可能就要被开除了！

拉莫斯惊的面包都掉了，他的嘴张成O形，半天才缓过劲来“南多，你哪来的这么多消息。”

“你以为你女装出去的时候我在干嘛，打牌的时候我已经把整个国立的八卦听了一遍了，其中有很大一部分就是这个杰拉德皮克的。”

“那你为什么昨天不告诉我！”

“你还问！”托雷斯咚一声放下玻璃杯“昨天你哭的歇斯底里，一副痛不欲生的模样，我要是和你说你的爱人是个不折不扣的恶霸，你不会一拳打死我？”

拉莫斯还想反驳“他对我不这样........”

“可不是，”托雷斯没好气“他想睡你！自然对你好，等他睡到你，一切就都完了。”

拉莫斯不说话了，他不相信皮克是托雷斯口中的这种人，可是托雷斯不会骗他，那么这到底是怎么回事。

午饭时间，拉莫斯趁大家不注意凑到卡西利亚斯身边，他悄咪咪的问“melon，sese想问一件事情。你认识皮克吗？他是个怎样的人啊？”

卡西利亚斯皱着眉“怎么了？Nene为什么这么问？”

“没什么啊，”拉莫斯叉了自己盘子里的牛排“就是听到一些很奇怪的话，说这个人很讨厌。”

“nene，还记得我和你说过什么吗？”卡西利亚斯用手点点拉莫斯的胸口“了解一个人要用这里，而不是用这。”他又点了点耳朵。

拉莫斯点头。

卡西利亚斯想了想，补充了一句话：“虽然我不该随便评论别人，但是皮克是个热心的好人，大部分人都该很喜欢他才对吧。”

拉莫斯猛地抬起头，他就知道皮克不是那种人！他上来啵了卡西一口“知道了melon！我回去找南多吃饭啦！”说完就端着餐盘跑了，卡西没反应过来，心想不知道nene又在搞什么事情。

今天晚上，拉莫斯再一次坐在看台上等皮克，他们像以往一样一起吃饭聊天，只是皮克发现，今天的sese不太一样，她明显心不在焉，一次又一次欲言又止。皮克不知道发生了什么，只能尽力讲笑话做鬼脸逗对方开心。Sese敷衍的笑着，言不由衷的说着自己没事，他想开口向皮克道歉，想冲他反省自己的错误，可是皮克的蓝眼睛让他开不了口，他怕自己说出后，这双眼睛再也不愿意望向他。

时间一分一秒的过去了，终于到了皮克送拉莫斯回宿舍的时候，皮克在旁边观察着漂亮姑娘的脸色，尝试着开口“sese，明天学生会的各种工作就结束了，哈维他们也都该回来训练了，你愿意见见他们么，我想让他们认识你一下。”

漂亮姑娘一愣，然后笑了“好啊，”她微笑着，“没问题。”

皮克握住了对方比自己小不了多少的手掌，一脸幸福。

 

终于，他们走到了女生宿舍区门口，“杰瑞，”拉莫斯把他拉进旁边落叶树的阴影里，“我给你讲一个故事吧。”

这是一个灰姑娘的故事。在十二点钟到来的时候，灰姑娘从公主变成了又脏又破的自己。她没有等到拿着水晶鞋来找自己的王子，因为现实世界根本不会有把国家翻过来寻找她的王子，更何况她根本不是公主，她骗了王子，所以最后她什么都不配拥有，她只能是灰姑娘，一个人留在偏远的地方，反省自己的错误。而王子会和真正的公主生活在一起，他值得所有的快乐和幸福，因为他是一个真诚的好人。

皮克听完，思考了一会，坚定的开口“sese，你瞎说。”

我也听过灰姑娘的故事，根本不是你说的这样！

拉莫斯笑出了眼泪，“对啊我就是瞎说的，亏你这个傻子还想了这么久。”

拉莫斯笑够了，看着对方无辜的小表情，忍不住凑上去，闭上眼亲了下皮克的嘴唇。

他们两个都愣住了，拉莫斯也没想到自己会凑上去亲皮克，他窘迫地后退着，一步，两步，扭身就跑。

“sese！”皮克冲他大吼，拉莫斯回头，皮克拿手做成喇叭状“明天见！！”

“明天见！”拉莫斯也冲他吼了一句，头也不回的跑了。

对不起呀杰瑞，让我最后再骗你一次吧！

皮克看着那道身影消失在拐弯处，伸出修长的手指，轻轻摸了自己的嘴唇，一下，又一下，刚刚sese吻了自己？皮克有点恍惚，她主动吻了自己，不是自己一直以来一厢情愿！她也喜欢自己！这个认知让皮克近乎燃烧起来，他开心的一蹦三尺高，在落下的时候，他踩到了一个东西，他捡了起来，那是一个发圈，上面有一个塑料做的数字4。

这会不会是sese掉的发圈？皮克把发圈揣进兜里，决定明天再还给她。

 

第七天上午，塞维利亚游学团在学校礼堂举行了结束典礼，学校领导和学生会主要成员都到场欢送。皮克在台下站的直直的，手里抱着十五本纪念证书，待会他要把这些递给哈维和普约尔，由他们亲自递给这些塞维利亚的孩子们。

领队卡西利亚斯在大家面前做了演讲，总结了这七天游学小分队学到的东西，他再次感谢学校给了他们这个机会，相信大家对于国立大学有了更多的了解和认识。

他身后十五个孩子一字排开。队长排第一，拉莫斯第二，托雷斯第三。托雷斯分神看了一眼眼下一片乌青的拉莫斯，很明显昨天拉莫斯又一宿没睡，夜半时分托雷斯能听得到对面床铺传来的，时轻时重的啜泣声。可他假装打着鼾，不希望sese知道自己知道了他的窘境，情感上的问题旁人说再多都没用，只有他自己去面对，更何况拉莫斯和杰拉德皮克的感情是构筑在欺骗与谎言上的，不管它有多美好，始终经不起轻轻的一口叹息。

卡西的演讲结束了，哈维和普约尔走了上来，皮克跟在他们身后，递上一本本证书，拉莫斯看着一身正装表情严肃的皮克，眼圈又红了，这大概是他生命中最后一次见皮克了吧，拉莫斯盯着皮克，希望他认出自己是谁，哪怕皮克在台上冲过来问他 他是谁，拉莫斯都会当场坦白，我是sese啊，是你女朋友！ 可是皮克没有，他的眼神扫过眼圈红红的拉莫斯，露出一个看奇葩的表情，给哈维递上证书，哈维把证书递给拉莫斯，拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，觉得这个小伙子居然听卡西演讲感动到快哭了，真的是一门心思报国立的好少年！

大巴已经等在校园里了，孩子们拿着证书拎着行李，回到了大巴上，拉莫斯走在最后，他最后远远的看了一眼校园，关上了车门。

再见了皮克 再见了大学。


	4. Chapter 4

由于学生会工作阶段性结束，今天的足球队训练几乎满勤，除了送塞维利亚的小家伙们回家的卡西除外，学生会所有人都参加了今天下午的训练。  
   
法布雷加斯趁分组折返跑的空挡挡住了皮克“喂你注意点，哈维看你好几次了！再这么走神会挨骂的  
   
皮克推开法布雷加斯，不屈不挠的往看台方向看“你走开，我在找人。”  
   
“不就是找你的心肝宝贝么，我早看过了，人家没来。”法布雷加斯说了大实话，却被皮克打了头。  
   
“让你多嘴！没准她待会就来了呢。”  
   
“那我要先告诉她你是个暴力狂！总打我！”  
   
两个人扭打在一起，哈维一声怒吼让两个人吓得一震，立刻松开手跑去训练。  
   
皮克依然不屈不饶的注视着看台，他相信过一会儿sese就会出现，可是直到训练结束都没有看到女孩的身影。  
   
队员们三三两两的回食堂吃饭了，皮克坐在看台上没有动，他在等sese来，因为对方答应他今天会见面，他还没有把她介绍给学生会的伙伴们，也没带她吃朋友新介绍的餐厅。可直到太阳下山他都没有等到女孩的前来。  
   
第二天，第三天也是如此。到了第四天，皮克坐不住了，他趁自己没有早课一大早就跑到学生会办公室，打开哈维的电脑，用他的账号登上学生管理系统，搜索显示，国立大学没有叫sese的人。皮克不相信，他又搜索了几个可能把sese当作昵称的名字，比如赛琳娜，萨吉娅，都没有。皮克抓了抓头，看来这个方法不行了，他又调出了整个学校所有年级所有班级的课表，打印机沙沙的响着，皮克抱着一叠资料，冲出了办公室。  
   
他挨个班的打听，找到每个班的班长询问，可每个人都告诉他，自己班没有叫sese的姑娘。由于课间有限，各个班级又在不同的教学楼不同的教室，皮克午饭都没顾上吃，他一直忙到下午，才把所有班级问过一遍，皮克把手中的资料扔下，有点颓然，不行，找不到。  
   
他走到足球场，不抱希望的往看台上瞥了一眼，等等！看台上有人！皮克不顾集合的哨音冲向看台，那个背冲他放垫子的身影越来越近——“sese！”他喊道，姑娘回头，是一张陌生的面孔，皮克卡住了，姑娘不明所以“您是在....叫我么？”  
   
“抱歉.......认错人了。”皮克摇着头，缓缓地退下台阶，他因为不听集合哨被哈维罚跑十圈，队员们窃窃私语着，普约尔凑过去听了几句，皱起眉来。  
   
训练结束后，皮克又坐到相同的位置，普约尔把哈维拉过来，两个人一左一右坐在皮克身边，皮克心不在焉的同两人打了招呼，继续双手托腮。普约尔整理了一下思路，“杰瑞，我听他们说，你在找人。”  
   
“是啊，我本来想把她介绍给你们的，可是她不见了。”  
   
“也许你能详细的说一下，看看我们能不能帮上忙。”  
   
皮克摇摇头“不了，我觉得自己能搞定。”  
   
“你确定？”哈维双手抱臂，“你这两天精神恍惚，训练都心不在焉，看起来并不像能自己解决的样子。”  
   
好吧，皮克垮下肩膀，他确实需要帮助，只是自己不肯说。因为他仔细回想和sese相处的详情，觉得自己真的很蠢，两人认识了六天，他居然连电话都没有要，也不知道对方的学校班级，甚至不知道对方的年纪，他的所有精力都用在盯着人看上，根本无暇顾及别的。

皮克绝望的捂住脸，给哈维和普约尔讲了最近发生的事情，普约尔不时点头，哈维面色凝重。

“就是这样，她再也没来过，我把整个学校都找过了，还是找不到。”皮克吸吸鼻子，一脸委屈。

“也许你应该从社团找起？或许她是个不爱融入班级的人呢？”普约尔建议。

“也有可能。”哈维同意普约尔的观点。

皮克摸了摸兜，里面正好有办公室的钥匙，“那我回去一趟啊！”

普约尔冲他做了个请便的手势，现在是下午六点半，各大社团基本都在晚上活动，负责人应该比较好找，希望皮克能在今晚解决这个问题。

晚上九点半，普约尔的宿舍门被敲响了，他摘下套头耳机关掉英语听力，招呼外面人进来。皮克推开了门，手里夹着一叠资料，“卡尔斯，我找了所有社团的负责人，还是不行，没有人叫sese。”

普约尔招呼他坐下，给气喘吁吁的皮克递过了自己的水杯，“喝口水冷静点，咱们再想想办法。”

皮克擦了把额头上的汗，坐在普约尔的床上喝光了他杯子里的水。普约尔利落的把他的电脑推到一边，拿出了手边的一叠草稿纸，“既然从班级和从社团找不到，那就只能证明——她不是我们学校的学生。”

“可我每天都把她送到女生宿舍！”

“也许是她不想让你知道她不是国立的人呢？你知道，女孩子总有些小小的虚荣心。”

“那么她，可能是隔壁学校的？”

“没错！”普约尔拿水笔指了一下皮克，刷刷的写到“我们所在的大学城一共五所大学，分别是xx.xxxx.xx.xxx和咱们，如果排除咱们的话，还有四座。”普约尔画了个大圈，在里面标注了各个大学的位置“你需要到其他大学问问，她应该是其他学校的人。”

“我去找里奥！还有克里斯！他们应该能帮我查一查，可剩下的学校。。。。”

“我去替你联系吧，你要挨个班去问么？那只能学生会出面了。”

皮克感激的抱了抱他的朋友“亲爱的卡尔斯，我真不知道该如何感谢你。”

“别让哈维知道就行，要是让他知道我联系别的学生会是为了这个，又该说咱俩了。”

“你们这是在搞什么？”在阳台打电话的比利亚进来，看着两个人紧紧的拥抱在一起有点吃惊“杰瑞你离我的舍友远一点，别把你的沙雕基因传染给卡尔斯。”

皮克讪讪的放开手“我不是，我是在寻求帮助。”

“我听说了！”比利亚一脸八卦的凑过来“听说你在我们忙工作的时候，找了个热辣的女朋友，怎么不带来让我们看看，塞斯科说那姑娘是个模特！”

皮克没好气“她不是模特！她只是个子高一些长的漂亮一些性感一些而已，是个很普通的人！”

“你管这叫普通？”比利亚翻了个白眼“卡尔斯你居然忍得了？要是我早把他轰出门了。”

普约尔笑了笑，示意皮克该走了，皮克拿出手机边走边拨打了梅西的电话“里奥，你在哪里？我有急事找你，对，现在就过去，什么？你和克里斯在一起？正好我也要找他，你们现在在哪？”他站起来火急火燎的往出跑，普约尔突然想到什么的追出来“杰瑞！来不及回来就在他们那住一晚！不要翻墙回来了！！！！”

皮克的嚎叫从两层楼下传来，普约尔突然觉得有点头疼。

 

皮克得到了他们好友梅西和罗纳尔多的帮助，托两位魅力十足的学生会长的福，皮克在他们的带领下以很快的速度排查完了两所学校，但不管是从班级还是从社团找，都没有一个叫sese的姑娘。

皮克向他们表达了感谢，把希望寄托在剩下的两所学校上，很快他接到了普约尔的电话，普约尔亲自带他去找对面学校的会长，对方看在老朋友的面子上带着皮克同样走访了班级和社团，但是依旧没有。

傍晚时分，皮克从最后一所学校里走出来，礼貌的和帮忙的朋友告别后，他终于忍不住，蹲坐在学校门口，他找了全部的学校，sese，你到底是谁，你究竟在哪。

皮克拖着疲惫的身体回到了学校，今天没有训练，球场空无一人，他坐在sese平常坐的位置，有点想哭，他回忆着他们相处的点点滴滴，她的每一个笑，每一句话，他想起sese说等两人熟了就告诉他自己是谁，等熟了就告诉他经历过的好玩事，她说自己的家门前有一条很宽的河，她说有两个童年的玩伴直到现在都和她在一起，她说自己喜欢足球，喜欢吉他，喜欢长头发，她给他讲了一个灰姑娘的故事并亲了他答应他明天见。

灰姑娘？

皮克从兜里掏出了那个发圈，愣愣的回忆着，sese说现实世界根本不会有把国家翻过来找灰姑娘的王子，sese说灰姑娘骗了王子，所以她活该一无所有，她说王子最后会和公主在一起，很幸福。

一滴眼泪掉在那个塑料数字上，皮克撇着嘴，拿手背擦了擦眼角，我找了啊sese，我把能找的地方都找了，我尽力了，可我找不到你，你在哪里呢，你到底在哪里？

你不要我了么。

他把脸埋进手里，深深的吸了几口气。

他回宿舍的时候，哈维和普约尔已经坐在了他的宿舍里，法布雷加斯刚给他们倒了茶，手里端着两个杯子，冲皮克使眼色“卡尔斯他们说是来找你的，你手机打不通。”

皮克掏出手机才发现，由于在外奔波了一天，他的手机早没电了。

哈维看着神色憔悴的皮克，摇了摇头，“杰瑞，闹了这么多天，你还没明白么，这个姑娘，也许根本就不想让你找到她，她就是在玩你。”

“不可能！她是喜欢我的！”

哈维寸步不让“如果她喜欢你，为什么一点个人信息都没留给你，她明显就不想让你知道她是谁！她先接近你，让你爱上她，然后潇洒走人，留你一个人在这里胡思乱想！”

皮克想反驳，可是他找不到任何话，哈维说的一点没错，对方已经了解了他的全部，可他除了知道她的外号外，对她一无所知。皮克颓然坐下，疲惫的低下了头。

哈维站了起来，言尽于此，他希望皮克不要再闹了，这已经不是他一个人的事情了，他牵连进了普约尔，梅西，罗纳尔多，再搞下去，整个马德里大学区都该知道皮克为了一个姑娘把所有学校折腾了一遍，这不仅对皮克的声誉不好，对他们的学校也是如此。

在旁边听的云里雾里的法布雷加斯凑过来，抓着毛茸茸的脑袋小声的说了一句“杰瑞，这个姑娘一共出现了六天，你不查查这期间有哪些参观团队来过咱们学校么，要知道咱们学校经常接待各个参观团，他们一般都在这里呆一周左右呀。”

皮克和普约尔猛的抬头，对啊，他们怎么把这个给忘了。

像其他国家首屈一指的高校一样，西班牙国立大学也经常承办各种社会活动，各种学科讲座、国际性展会、高校联赛经常在这里举办。每当有要持续几天的社会活动时，大学会分配给这些组织单独的宿舍，让工作人员们居住。

皮克当即拉着普约尔去办公室查看最近的活动承办情况，哈维跟在后面，满脸的不赞同。

他们走到位于西南教学楼二层的学生会办公室时，皮克眼尖的发现，办公室的窗户里透出细微的光亮，哈维和普约尔对视一眼，他们俩最后离开的办公室，确定关窗锁门断电，而且由于刚刚完成了大型工作这几天学生会全员都处于放假状态，没有人会半夜跑来工作，这是什么情况，难不成，进贼了？

皮克往四周看了看，他们旁边没有可以利用的东西，普约尔摸到了门边，门虚掩着，他背靠着门把手指竖起来示意，三二一，一把顶开门，皮克和哈维几乎是跳了进去举起了最外面位置的凳子和台灯。

 

卡西利亚斯从自己的电脑前抬起脸，一脸震惊。

好吧，皮克放下凳子，哈维放下台灯，普约尔打卡了白炽灯电源，卡西利亚斯在座位上伸展身体，看着他们三个表演。

“伊戈尔，你怎么在这，吓了我们一跳，我们还以为，进贼了。”皮克把阿隆索的凳子摆好，有点尴尬。哈维顺势把阿隆索的台灯插销插回去，试了一下，还好还能用。

卡西揉了揉眼睛，“我刚回来，着急写述职报告就来赶工了，你们怎么在这。”

“替皮克查点东西，”普约尔关好门，去按哈维的电脑电源键，“你是不知道，他这两天把我们折腾的天翻地覆的。”

皮克挠了挠头，决定打断这个话题“伊戈尔啊，你怎么在塞维利亚呆了这么久，我还以为你不回来了。”

“说到这个，”卡西利亚斯表情严肃起来，他望向哈维“出了点问题，有两个游学队的学生，不愿意报国立了。”

“什么？”哈维有点惊讶“我以为你把他们搞定了。”

“应该是这样的，”卡西皱起眉头，“回去之前还说的好好的，回去后我和他们所有人谈话时，他们就变卦了，一个不肯来，另一个说也不来了。”

“这是什么情况？”普约尔一边翻文件夹一边说“哪两个？实在不行放弃算了。”

“是哈维看上的那两个。”卡西用手盖住眼睛，一脸无奈。

皮克不敢去看哈维的表情了，对方的脸黑透了。

普约尔从显示屏前抬起脑袋，声音有点抖“不是吧，那个前锋和那个后卫?我和小白也见过的那两个？”

卡西没说话，他搓了搓脸，开始写自己的游学领队总结，“对不起。”

“原因？”哈维的声音透露着愤怒“有人和我们抢人了？出奖金收买了？”

“应该不是，如果硬要说的话”卡西利亚斯沉吟了一下“我猜是霸凌，但是他不敢说。”

“霸凌？”三个人皆是一愣，虽然每个学校都免不了有这种现象，但是国立大学应该是出现霸凌事件最少的学校之一，而且他们是一群游学生，并不是在读的学生，有什么人会霸凌他们？

“其实这两个学生都是我的好朋友，我找他们单独谈话的时候，其中的一个人，即使是听到咱们学校名字都在发抖，还一直忍住没哭，整个人状态都不对。”

“而其他人对此事三缄其口，没一个人和我说到底发生了什么，大家都说没事，所以我才这么猜想。”卡西利亚斯最后敲了几下键盘，保存了文件。

普约尔趁机拉过皮克让他看电脑上的显示，仅七天在他们学校举办的含外校人生参与的活动只有卡西利亚斯他们的游学队，并没有别的组织。

皮克没说话，他拍拍普约尔的肩膀，示意他关掉页面。

“如果是这样，”哈维看了一眼腕上的石英表，“卡尔斯准备一下，明天早上咱们亲自去一趟。”

普约尔点头，“伊戈尔，你也辛苦了，早点回去休息吧，接下来的事情我们来解决。”卡西利亚斯扯出一个难看的笑容，站起身。

 

他不知道拉莫斯在这七天时间中到底经历了什么，他的nene天不怕地不怕，从小到大打遍整条街都没有丝毫惧色，这次回来居然提起国立就一副要哭的样子，说什么都不愿意报考，自己连哄带骗，连凶带吓，对方就是不答应，说的急了就哭，明显是被欺负了。可是他就是不承认，说没事，不愿意报考是自己的问题与任何人无关。

卡西利亚斯捋着拉莫斯金色的头发，最后一次问“nene，你记得你说过的话吗？你要和melon念一所大学，在一支球队踢球，你答应给melon做饼的你忘了吗？”

拉莫斯哭的更大声了，他呜咽着老半天才说出一句话“melon！你是个守门员，sese怎么给你做饼啊！”

。。。。。。。。

而托雷斯，更是铁了心一样，sese去哪我去哪，对不起啊伊戈尔，我们让你失望了。

这些过于私密的话卡西利亚斯并不方便说，他只是凭自己的猜测，觉得两人肯定在这里遇到了事，但具体是什么事，sese不说，谁都没有办法从他嘴里问出来。

四个人一起出了办公室，皮克走在最后，他关上门又拿钥匙锁好锁，拔出钥匙的一瞬间，他听到卡西利亚斯的一声疑问“咦？”

楼道里黑洞洞的，只有一盏离他们很远的应急灯，“杰瑞，你手腕上的东西是什么？”

借着微弱的光芒，皮克抬起了自己的手腕看了看，他的手腕上套着sese丢下的那个写着数字4的发圈，他有点困惑“怎么了？”

“这不是，我家nene的东西么？”

Tbc  
我最开始只是想写个一万字完结  
怎么已经两万多了还没完= =


	5. Chapter 5

皮克一把拽住卡西利亚斯的领子，话都说不连利“伊戈尔.....你......你认识她？”

“她？”卡西利亚斯很奇怪“nene是男孩子啊。”

普约尔把他们隔开来“大概是认错人了吧，杰瑞你放手，好好说话。”

皮克摘下手上的发圈递给卡西，卡西走到灯下细细的看了一遍“这就是nene的，他今年生日南多送他的礼物啊。”

皮克脑袋有点乱，男孩子？女孩子？到底是怎么回事。

卡西利亚斯掏出了手机点开相册，一张照片出现在皮克面前，卡西利亚斯左拥右抱着两个女孩子....哦不，男孩子。他们都留着及肩的金发，其中右边的男孩子笑得露出满口的小白牙，棕色的大眼睛弯弯的，可爱又俏皮。

皮克看了一眼就知道了，这就是他的女朋友，即使没了长发和短裙，他看一眼这个笑颜就知道，只有sese能露出这样阳光的微笑。

可是，sese怎么是男孩子呢？

皮克慌了神，“伊戈尔，呃，我认识她的时候，她不叫nene，她告诉我自己叫sese。”

“对啊，他就叫sese，但是，”卡西利亚斯理直气壮“全世界只有我能叫他nene。”

哈维和普约尔听的一头雾水，这什么情况，皮克误打误撞找了伊戈尔的女朋友？好像不是，是找了伊戈尔的男朋友，也不像，这也太乱了吧。

于是两个人体贴的把处于混乱中卡西利亚斯和皮克送到了24小时营业的咖啡厅，还给他们一人点了杯咖啡让他们好好谈谈，接着就告辞了。走之前哈维偷偷和服务小哥说“要是他们打起来你就让他们出去打，这是我的电话，有损失就打给我，费用我来出。”

迅速开溜的两人刚走到宿舍楼，普约尔突然诶呀一声“哈维，咱们明天还去吗？”

“看情况吧，”哈维替普约尔挡了一下飞奔下来的学生“明天早晨给伊戈尔打个电话再决定，你回去早点休息。”

 

咖啡厅内，皮克与卡西利亚斯对视着，卡西比皮克年长，皮克对这个面向老实本质也极为和善的副会长有极大的尊敬和爱戴，但是，这并不代表皮克在感情上面能因为这种原因让步。

皮克向卡西说明了这些日子发生的一切，卡西终于知道了为什么拉莫斯提起学校就想哭，死活不愿意报考了，很明显，拉莫斯喜欢上了皮克，可是因为欺骗，让他觉得自己没有脸面再见这个男朋友，也没有脸面报考这个学校和他站在一起踢球。

上帝啊，nene你为什么要穿女装，我以为你没有这种嗜好。卡西利亚斯在心里发出了一声悲鸣。

皮克讲完一切，等待卡西利亚斯发话，他现在暂时不想知道为什么sese要假扮成女孩子接近他，他第一要搞清楚的是，卡西利亚斯和sese，到底是什么关系。

卡西透露出的讯息给了皮克几个关键词，发小，好兄弟，哥哥。

皮克放下心来，接着要搞清楚的就是第二个问题了，为什么sese要扮成女孩子来接近他。

对于这个问题，卡西利亚斯也一无所知，他们茫然地对视着，突然，卡西掏出了手机，如果在nene和南多都不说的情况下，这次游学队的队长，会不会知道什么呢？

他很大度的打开公放，拨打了电话。在他的连哄带吓的逼供下，没什么心思的小队长很快就招了前因后果。卡西越听越生气，这都是什么事儿啊，这群小混蛋趁自己不在，不仅出去喝了酒，还做出这么邪恶的事情！

皮克倒是越听越放心，原来sese是被逼的，不是故意骗他接近他玩弄他。

挂掉电话，卡西利亚斯向皮克表示了歉意，不管是不是拉莫斯故意的，他骗了皮克这是事实，他以女孩子的身份接近他，又突然消失不见，这对皮克是个不小的打击，卡西利亚斯作为长辈，一定要道歉，他还要抓着拉莫斯过来一起道歉，玩弄感情这种事，是原则性问题，绝不能姑息。

皮克转着手里的发圈，有点呆。他的女朋友变成了男孩子，而且这个男孩子八成也是喜欢自己，所以才会这么自责伤心，甚至要用放弃上国立的机会来赎罪。

“杰瑞，”卡西利亚斯喝了口咖啡，向他发出了提问“你到底喜不喜欢sese。”

皮克没有回答，他觉得自己是喜欢他的，可他喜欢的是那个女孩子sese，而不是男孩子sese，他从来没考虑过自己是个同性恋，如果他承认喜欢sese，那他的身份就彻底变了样，他还没做好成为gay的准备。

卡西看他纠结的神情，知道问不出什么，他站起身拍拍皮克的肩膀，再一次表达了歉意，“你好好考虑一下吧，我今天从塞维利亚回来，实在是太累了。明天再说吧。”

皮克目送卡西利亚斯走出咖啡厅，转着手里的发圈，他又一次回忆了彼此相处的点点滴滴，虽然这些事情这些天已经在他脑子里过了无数遍，但他还是拿出来重温了一下，并且把里面长发短裙的漂亮姑娘，换成了卡西利亚斯照片里半长头发的阳光小男生。他邀请这个男孩子吃饭，给他剥虾、买饮料，和他谈心，拉他的手，邀请他出去玩，最后，接受了这个男孩子的亲吻。

没有恶心，没有想吐，也没有各种奇怪的生理反应，他就这么平静的接受了一切。

皮克眨眨眼，他想到最后，sese捂着嘴羞红了脸后退的样子，内心燃起一片火焰，想把他揪回来，把他搂住狠狠的吻他，如果当时这么做了，sese也许就不会跑了，他也许就愿意告诉自己一切了。

可是他没有这么做，他眼睁睁看着自己的灰姑娘离开了自己，只留下了一只‘水晶鞋’。

皮克重新带好手中的发圈，有了答案。

 

第二天清晨，哈维从睡梦中醒来，他按掉闹钟，爬起来准备去厕所，这时手机上的一条短消息吸引了他的注意，他睡眼惺忪的打开看了一下，立刻睡意全无。

亮起的手机屏上面一行明晃晃的大字“哈维！我想好了，我去塞维利亚找sese了！这两天的足球队训练和学生会工作需要请假——爱你的杰拉德皮克”

哈维穿着短裤背心跑出去哐哐凿卡西利亚斯房门“伊戈尔快起床！出事了！”

掉了一天体力晚上还受到精神攻击的卡西利亚斯正陷于深深的梦境中，他梦到女装sese抱着他呜呜哭，说他喜欢皮克，求自己帮他道歉，卡西还没来得及批评拉莫斯，就被哐哐的声音吵醒了，他连滚带爬的翻下床，以为着火了，显然并不是，他没好气的打开门，看见同款大背心大裤衩的哈维举着手机，眼睛瞪得老大“伊戈尔！杰瑞跑了！”

好吧，现在谁也别想睡了。

卡西利亚斯翻出来自己的手机，上面果然也有一条来自皮克信息“伊戈尔！我想通了，我要去找sese，我喜欢他！麻烦你告诉我一下sese的学校班级还有家庭住址，我一定会把他带回来！——爱你的杰拉德皮克”

两个人站在宿舍大眼瞪小眼，卡西打了个哈欠把手机丢给哈维，自己去找杯子给两人冲了咖啡，他刚把杯子放下，门又被敲响了，高频率的敲击还伴随着普约尔没睡醒的粗犷嗓音“伊戈尔！哈维在你这里吗！他宿舍里没人！杰瑞跑了！！”

卡西利亚斯从他的抽屉里翻出第三只咖啡杯。

皮克给普约尔的短信显然更亲密，他在其中写到“亲爱的卡尔斯，我要去追寻自己的幸福了，请你帮我劝着点哈维和伊戈尔，让他们不要骂我，顺便帮我去点个名上个课，如果我这学期在被抓到旷课可能就要挨处分了，送你一千个吻。——永远爱你的杰拉德皮克”

哈维和卡西利亚斯看到这条短信都不屑的哼了一声，明知道会挨骂还要这么干，这不是没脑子么。话虽是这么说，卡西利亚斯还是给了皮克拉莫斯学校的地址，照皮克早晨六点跑去坐大巴来看，他会在中午两点左右到达塞维利亚，加上去学校的路程，他应该正好能赶得上拉莫斯学校的足球队训练，卡西利亚斯给皮克发送了信息，想了想，没有告诉拉莫斯这件事。

“所以，我是不是可以认为那两个拒绝报考的学生的问题，已经解决了？”普约尔打了个哈欠，喝光了卡西利亚斯冲的咖啡。

卡西利亚斯耸耸肩，“我想应该是，咱们等皮克的结果吧。”

哈维站起来拍了拍卡西的肩膀“咖啡很好喝，你冲咖啡的技术越来越好了。”说完招呼普约尔往出走，该去换衣服洗漱了。

普约尔替卡西关好房门，忍不住搂过了哈维肩膀“我就想问一句话，为什么你和伊戈尔的裤衩背心都是一样的？”

 

 

拉莫斯站在球场，奋力踢出一脚远射，力道十足的劲射让足球穿破空气，势不可挡的轰进大门，拉莫斯擦了擦流进眼里的汗，把另一颗足球放置在射门点。球队训练已经结束，拉莫斯给自己独自加了不少的课，回到塞维利亚后他像是换了个人，每天给自己增加了一倍的训练量，练到自己连抬腿的力气都没有才愿意回家休息，大家只当他在为联赛努力，并没有太多关注，而托雷斯知道怎么回事，拉莫斯心里有件无法解决的心事，只能用训练来转移注意力。

托雷斯走过来踢开拉莫斯脚下的足球，递给他几张纸，是几所私立大学的入学条件和奖励机制。托雷斯把刘海撩到耳后，一个一个给他解释“这所愿意负担我们大学四年的所有费用，每个月还有500欧的生活费；这一所除了免除学费，每年同时补助1万欧的杂费，我觉得可以考虑；还有这个，说每年寒暑假可以送我们到国外青训营去训练，入选的话有机会留在英国踢比赛；最后这个我觉得不用考虑了，学校在马德里，和国立有相互支持，把有机会和他们一起练习作为卖点。”

拉莫斯看了看托雷斯和每个学校谈的条件，心里很不是滋味“对不起啊南多，都是我的错，让你也……”

“别想那么多了，这是我自愿的，记得么，我说过永远和你在一起的。”托雷斯摸摸拉莫斯的头发，“你只需要看看哪个更适合咱们，大后天该填志愿了。”

提前批要在高考之前填志愿，而他们只有三天时间做决定了。

拉莫斯没说话，盯着手里的传单又走神了，托雷斯看他又有要哭的趋势，赶紧出言阻止“sese啊，你最近精神一直不好，要是实在难过，我陪你去找他怎么样？你天天在家里哭，也不是个办法啊。”

拉莫斯赶快擦了把眼角，粗鲁的打断了托雷斯的话“sese没哭！也不要去找他，他根本不喜欢sese，他就喜欢我扮演的那种：金发大波浪、短裙长腿、性感漂亮的比他大十岁的大姐姐！”

托雷斯有点尴尬“sese你在夸自己么？”

拉莫斯低头去够托雷斯脚下的足球，继续说“他不喜欢男生，我永远都没机会的，再说了，”他回身一个大脚“人家怎么会喜欢我这个来自偏僻地方的野孩子，人家是什么人，国立大学校长的孙子欸！”

 

足球慢慢的下落，砸到了球场尽头的铁丝网，弹回了地上，铁丝网后面站着一个个子很高的人，目不转睛的望向这边，不知道看了多久。

拉莫斯愣住了，那个人知道拉莫斯发现了他，拉开了球场角门，径直向他走来。

一步，两步，拉莫斯脸都白了，拔腿就跑。

来人一愣，抬起大长腿飞快地追了过来，托雷斯傻傻的看着，拉莫斯的声音从身后传来“南多！跑！！！！！！”

托雷斯也跑了起来。

拉莫斯翻过铁丝网飞快的消失在灌木丛的深处，皮克紧跟着钻进树丛，里面是一片有高有低的灌木，他根本不知道对方往哪边跑了。

皮克气的直跺脚。

“喂！”托雷斯出现在一片树丛后面“说你呢，这边走。”

皮克跟着他的步子，七拐八绕走了很久，最后他们来到了树林深处的一个小花园，拉莫斯正坐在一架秋千上，有一搭没一搭的踢着脚下的特地为打秋千铺的沙土地。

“这是我们的秘密基地，”托雷斯小声和皮克说“你进去吧，我就不打扰了。”

皮克走了进去，踩上沙子的声音在安静的树林里异常明显。

“你来了啊南多，”拉莫斯背冲着他，显然不知道来人是谁“你看到了么，那个傻大个。我是不是看错了啊，他怎么会来这里？他那个智商根本猜不出咱们来自塞维利亚。”

皮克挠挠头“呃，sese你说对了，我是真的没猜出来。”

拉莫斯没坐稳一屁股跌下了秋千，他惊恐的回头，皮克就在自己身后，面无表情的看着他。

拉莫斯想从沙地上爬起来，可他不知怎么回事，手软脚软，使了两次力都没能起来。皮克叹了口气，走到拉莫斯身边，掐着对方的腰把他从沙地里拎起来，放回了秋千上，半跪下身，替拉莫斯拍了拍膝盖和袜子上的土。

拉莫斯抿着嘴盯着皮克，不敢说话。两个人就这样对视了半天，皮克也是第一次见拉莫斯没穿女装的样子，哦其实是第二次，他在游学结束典礼上也见过，可那时他根本没有注意。

皮克忍不住了，他咳嗽了一声，开口道“sese，你跑的好远啊，我差点找不到你了。”

拉莫斯眼圈一下红了，他的嘴唇颤抖着，一句话也说不出。还好皮克没有等他回答，他只是捏了捏拉莫斯的脸，继续说“灰姑娘逃跑的原因是因为自己是男孩子吧，可是王子根本不介意他是男是女啊，他愿意为了他把整个王国都翻过来，也为了他跑到偏远的地方。”

“sese，这是为什么呢？你来告诉我好不好呀。”

拉莫斯扑到皮克怀里，哇一声哭了出来。

这是个很奇怪的姿势，单膝跪地的皮克膝盖上，跨坐着一个搂着他肩膀哭个不停的男孩。

“好啦好啦，sese不哭啦，乖啊。”皮克顺了几把他湿漉漉的头发，顺势把手上蹭到的汗抹在了拉莫斯后背上，拉莫斯从他肩上抬起头，抹掉了满脸的眼泪，重新坐回秋千上。

皮克看着他眼睛鼻子通红的样子，有点想笑，“不哭了？”他边说边摘下了手腕上的发圈，给拉莫斯扎起了湿漉漉的头发，他看到了拉莫斯的背号，知道了数字4的来历。“sese，你不愿意报国立了么？你不愿意再见我了么？”皮克的表情很委屈“我以为我们是情投意合的，没想到你真的想把我丢掉。”

“我没！”拉莫斯慌忙解释，可他的解释才说出两个字就没了下文，皮克堵住了他的嘴唇，这是他们之间的第二个吻。

两个人脸红红的松开彼此，皮克舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道吗，在你第一次亲我的时候，我就想这么亲回去。可是你亲完就跑了，sese，那个时候我发誓，一定要找到你。”

没有人知道拉莫斯失踪的这几天皮克是怎么过来的，他没睡过一个好觉，每天都沉浸在失落与后悔中，他无数次的希望得到拉莫斯的消息，哪怕只有一点点他也愿意倾尽所有去交换。  
终于，他的祈祷感动了上天，灰姑娘现在就坐在他面前，穿着脏脏的球衣哭的像个小花猫。

皮克向拉莫斯伸出手，感受和对方十指紧扣的温暖，他的爱就在这里，他终于得到了全世界。

我的灰姑娘啊，只要让我找到你，你就再也别想逃走了。

之后皮克陪拉莫斯在塞维利亚呆了三天，他以大学学长的身份住进了拉莫斯家，在三天后亲自送拉莫斯和托雷斯去填报志愿的学校。他一次又一次确定了两人的身份信息，保证两人全部填对了并让学生处在填报系统里查到两人的申请信息后才放心的把他们接出了学校。

拉莫斯和托雷斯把皮克送到了火车站，皮克趁火车没开拉着拉莫斯的手一个劲儿嘱咐道“我过几天就来看你，sese你等我，千万不要乱跑，别让费尔南多给你操心知道吗。”

托雷斯站在他们身后噗嗤笑出了声，拉莫斯脸上有些挂不住，连打带锤的把皮克轰上了车厢“知道了知道了！快回去吧，我没事。”

列车终于发动了，封闭的车窗让拉莫斯听不到皮克在里面说什么，他看着对方拍着车窗又指指手机，大概明白对方在提醒他记得接电话，拉莫斯对他比了个ok的手势，皮克终于不拍窗户了，他嘟起嘴对着车窗亲了好几下，直接把玻璃亲花了。拉莫斯脸红透了，拉住托雷斯，在乘警们发出的巨大笑声中快速跑下了站台。

 

皮克回到学校，以百米冲刺的速度跑向学生会办公室，他要向自己的好朋友们宣布他在塞维利亚得到的收获，他撞开门，还来不及说话，就看见了黑板上贴着的东西，好像是一张自己的处分单，皮克还没来得及看清那上面写什么，哈维就从电脑后面幽幽的探出头“你还知道回来？瞧见了吗，昨天学生处查人了，你旷课两天，严重警告。”

皮克垮下肩膀“我不是托卡尔斯替我点名了么？怎么还会被发现啊。”

“你旷课五天，我们再能干也罩不了你这么久啊。”普约尔合上笔记本电脑，对皮克做了一个你完了的手势。

皮克耸耸肩，能追回sese，这一个小处分又能算什么呢。他不仅找到了自己的灰姑娘，而且帮自己的球队加了两个强力的新援，怎么算这都是一笔他无敌划算的买卖。而且，皮克露出一个得意的笑，解锁了他的手机，他不仅知道了sese的学校、班级、手机号、家庭住址这些基本信息，还知道了他的what's up、ins、twitter、tumblr、youtube等各种号码，连他的好朋友们的住址和电话都各留了一份。别看灰姑娘在马德里滴水不漏，塞维利亚可把他暴露的清清楚楚，皮克就不信现在灰姑娘还能翻出他的五指山去！【此处应有皮皮五指山图】

皮克已经开始设想两人的下一次见面，那个时候应该有热情的拥抱和火辣的亲吻，如果有可能的话，皮克偷瞄了一下自己的下面，让两个小兄弟亲密接触一下也不是不可以，只要sese愿意，皮克现在的表情如果被拉莫斯看到一定会被铲断腿，因为他从上到下透露出一种色情，哦不，简直就是淫荡的气息。

卡西利亚斯坐在皮克的斜面，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，这个人一看就不正经！居然还敢肖想他的nene，用不着拉莫斯，他自己就能铲断皮克的腿！

 

 

三个月后，新的学期开始了，皮克特地提前离家几天，跑到赛维利亚来接拉莫斯和托雷斯报道，他殷勤的想替拉莫斯拿行李，对方冲他扬了扬这两天练的更强壮的肱二头肌，一手一个行李箱的把他和托雷斯的行李全部扔进了车里。卡西利亚斯站在车边，时刻注意着皮克的行动“喂！杰瑞你手往哪放呢！不许搂nene的腰，也不许你他屁股！光天化日之下你想干什么！”

可怜的圣卡西完全不知道，心思单纯的灰姑娘早就被老谋深算的皮主席吃的渣都不剩了，他现在能做的，只是身为家长的没什么用的最后挣扎而已。

 

END


End file.
